Garth howler, ZPD
by Thurmastat
Summary: Garth howler is the newest detective on the ZPD,
1. chapter 1

chapter one: introductions

He sat in the back of the squad room. today was his first day of his new job. he's the new homicide detective on the ZPD. his name is Garth howler. he watched as other detectives came in the squad room, most of them wearing there blue uniforms, some were wearing regular clothes like he was. then he saw the two most famous detectives in all the ZPD, nick wilde and judy hopps. 'so thats what they look like' he thought. he'd read about them back in jasper falls but he never saw a picture of the two. "alright quiet down everyone" the chief yelled as he came in. " now, we have a new recruit this mourning. Garth howler" everyone turned around and looked at him. "welcome to the ZPD, and as a welcoming present, im giving you a case, dead lion in Savannah central, alleyway between 5th and 6th street, im partnering up with detectives wilde and hopps here, get down there and see what you can find". nick and judy walked out and garth followed behind. (nick) "so your the new guy"? (garth) "yeah, garth howler" he extended his hand and nick shook it. (nick) "nick wilde, and this is judy". garth shook judys hand (garth) "i know who you guys are, i read about you in the paper" they started walking as he said that. (judy) "where ya from garth"? (garth) "jasper falls" (nick) "where's that"? (garth) "canada". they made it to the elevator and hit the parking level button (nick) "i looked in your file garth" (garth) "oh yeah" (nick) "yeah, says you traind in martial arts. what forms did you learn"? (garth) "uh tang soo do, tai kwan do, and jujitsu" (judy) "remind me not to get in a fight with you" (garth) "haha ok". they made it to tge parking level and walked to the car. judy got in the driver seat, nick got in passenger, and garth got in the back. judy cranked it up, drove it out of the garage and headed towards the crime scene.

next chapter: crime scene


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 crime scene

the car ride was quiet till garth spoke up. (garth) "who was first on the scene"? (nick) "officer white". (garth) "whos that". (nick) "only the most badass patrol cop in all of zootopia". (judy) "everywhere she goes, she somehow ends up kicking a lot of ass. she said she knows karate" (garth) "wow" (nick) "hell yeah wow, you should meet her". garth kept thinking about officer white till they got to the crime scene.

the scene was in an alleyway. a dead lion was lying against a wall. the coroner said that that the cause of death was blunt force trama, but garth wanted to take a look himself. the vic was severly beaten, this was personal he deduced, he looked at his left hand and saw a mark on the ring finger, wedding ring. (garth) "this guy married?" (coroner) yeah, how'd you know?" (garth) "lucky guess" garth took a look in the vics pockets, he found only his wallet. the drivers license said reed anderson, 40 years old, address is 237 hillbark road. (nick) "ah, officer white glad you could join us" (officer white)"...hello garth" garth head shot upward and his heart froze. 'i know that voice', he turned around to see the one that got away. (garth) "lilly? your officer white ? " he asked with a smile (lilly) " haha, yeah *gives him a hug* its so good to see you" (garth) "likewise" (lilly) *slaps him in the face* "thats for how we left off back in jasper falls" (garth) "i know, i sorry for the things i sa- *gets interupted by lillys lips on his* (lilly) "thats for me missing you" nick and judy were puzzled by what just happened. (nick) "can sombody tell me what the hell just happened." (lilly)" remember when i told you guys that i had a boyfriend back home, and i wouldnt hook up with anyone because i was still with him?" (nick) "yeah" lilly smiled and gestured toward garth. (judy) "this is the guy?" (lilly) "yep, and also theres a zebra up there *points to the other end of the alley* who thinks she saw what happened here." (garth) "thanks lilly, ill check it out" garth walked up the alley to talk to the zebra, she said she saw a big animal run out the alley. garth wrote that down in his notebook and went back to the scene. (garth) "ive got an address, 237 hillbark road" (lilly) "thats a couple of blocks from here" (nick) "lets go". (garth) "talk to you later?" (lilly) "i get off at six, ill show you around the city" garth gave her a quick kiss and took off to the car. lilly smiled as he left. 'this time, im not losing him' she thought.

next chapter 237 hillbark road


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 237 hillbark road

it was silent during the ride to the victuns house. till nick asked "so, whats with you and lilly garth?" "me and her dated back in jasper falls" (judy) "then why'd she slap you then?" (garth) "we had an argument the day she left, she wanted me to go with her. but i couldn't (nick) "why?" (garth) "i had a bunch of unfinished case work, couldnt just drop it. (judy) "so, i guess your back together?" (garth) "i guess, but this time, im not letting her go"

the address was a small one story house. garth knocked on the door, no answer. he knocked again, no answer. he tried the door knob, it was unlocked. he opened the door. the place was ransacked. the 3 of them looked around the place to find anything that could help them. 'they were looking for something' garth thought. he looked in the closet, 'these are expensive'. he looked looked in the bedroom, saw a picture of him and his wife at their wedding 'damn, thats a big ring'. he went the dining room, 'all expensive stuff, what did he do for a living?' garth went to the living room to find nick and judy (garth) "hey, what did this guy do for a living?" (judy) "he was a bus driver". garth wondered how can a bus driver buy all this expensive stuff on his salary. "hands up" came a voice behind them, they all turned to see a lioness in jogging clothes aiming a snub nose revolver at them. (garth) "ma'am, were police" (lioness) "your liying". garth showed her his badge. he could see the panic in her eyes, before he could say anything, she threw the pistol and hit garth in the head, she tried to run out of the house, but garth tackled her outside and cuffed her. nick and judy saw him bleeding where the gun hit him. (judy) "garth, your bleeding" (garth) "i'll be fine" (judy) "no, i'm taking you to the hospital. nick you stay here with her" (nick) "sure thing carrots" judy put garth in the car and drove him to tbe hospital.

garth was waiting in a room for his doctor. the door opened soon "hello officer asshole, im doctor 'not in love with you' " garth laughed and said "hey kate" she turned around and smiled at him. (kate) hey, i would hug you, but i need to stitch you up." she to cleaned his small wound up first, it only need three stitches. when they were done, they had a friendly hug (kate) "its good to see you, when you'd get here" (garth) "this morning, started my first case, murder of reed anderson" kate was shocked (kate) "reeds dead" (garth) "you knew him?" (kate) "yeah, he takes the cancer kids on field trips all the time, we pay him alot to do it, but he loves doing it." (garth) "can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt him?" kate thought for a minute (kate) "his big brother, he's always threatened him because his parents left him the family fortune" (garth) "thanks kate" (kate) "no prob, have you seen lilly yet" (garth) "yeah, she slapped me then kissed me" (kate) "she still loves you, you two soulmates better get back together, or im gonna kill you both" if theres on thing garth knew, its always listen to kate. (garth)"ok, shes showing me the city tonight, i gotta go interogate reeds wife, she caused this" (kate) "ok, go easy on reeds wife, and get the guy garth, for the kids, they loved reed" (garth) "tell those kids, i swear i will and ill drive them from now on."

next chapter interrogation and love


	4. chapter 4

judy drove garth back to the ZPD. when they got there, lilly was waiting for garth in the lobby. he smiled when he saw her and she smiled too. then she saw the stitches on his head and giggled. (lilly) "first day on the job and already got a scar" (garth) *chuckle* "yeah well, what can i say" they had a quick kiss (garth) "i ran into kate at the hospital" (lilly) "really?" (garth) "she told me that if we don't get back together, she's gonna kill me" (lilly) "well, its a good thing we already are, oh that lioness arrested is in room 3" (garth) "ok... uh where is it" (lilly) "ill show you" garth followed lilly to the interogation room. the lioness was sitting in the chair with hand cuffs on her wrist. she looked up at garth when he entered the room. her eyes were red 'someone told her' garth thought. he sat down across from her. (garth) "whats your name" (lioness) "catherine reed, im sorry about your head" (garth) "its ok, you were scared. i presume that you know about your husband?" catherine nodded and started sobbing. (garth) "i know this is difficult, but im gonna have to ask you some questions" catherine nodded (garth) "can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your husband?" (catherine) "yes, *sniff* his brother. jack." (garth) "do you know where we can find him?" (catherine) "he plays poker every saturday night at a place called nynos bar" (garth) "thank you ma'am, im sorry for your loss."

garth walked out of the room to find lilly waiting for him. (lilly) "get anything?" (garth) "yeah. where's the range here, need to work on my shooting." (lilly) "yeah, i was gonna go there before leave." garth followed lilly to the range in the basement. she grabbed two targets and hung them up. lilly carried a hk45 and garth had a ruger p89. (lilly) "you kept that?" (garth) "yeah, you gave it to me." (lilly) "aww, thats sweet, but you still cant out shoot me" (garth) "ha, will see" they both shot at their targets till they're clips were empty. garth got all acaurate shots (garth) "haha, read em and weep honey" lilly showed hers, she made a smiley face. "have a nice day. come on, ill take you to dinner"


End file.
